Merkava
Merkava was one of the main battle tanks that are developed in 1970 and used by Israel Defense Forces. This tank was optimized in Urban Warfare(UW). Development It was introduced and began in research in 1965 by Israel's military establishments municipally. According to Israel Tal, as who was serving as brigade commander after the Suez Crisis event, restarted the plans to build another Israel-made tank, writing their lessons from the 1973 Yom Kippur war, which means that Israeli forces were outnumbered by those in the Middle East's nations. Also to rethink their plan. By 1974, the initial designs have completed the prototypes they built. After the testing; they'll continue to work with "TelHaShomer" for full-time production and construction. The Merkava was announced in the public even for the International Defense Review '''periodic. In April 1979, The armed Merkava Mk.1 was supplied to the IDF. Nearly takes nine years to build the war tank Merkava Mk.1 General Stats '''Firepower The Merkava Mk. I and Merkava Mk. II uses the 105 mm M68 artillery gun, and The Mark III, Mark III Dor Dalet BAZ Kasag, and the Mark IV are armed with an IMI 120 mm Smoothbore artillery gun. All Merkavas are fitted with the M2 Browning remote-control. The M2 Browning is a heavy machine gun chambered with .50 BMG. Each of Merkavas has two mounted on the roof with the 7.62 mm machine guns for any uses by the commander, the loader, and another mounted with the co-axially machine gun. A 60 mm mortar is fitted and can be mounted as well as 7.62 mm machine gun to use it against dug-in infantry anti-tank team, and also to fire smoke rounds. Mobility Merkava's 1,500(or higher) turbocharged diesel engine was designed by the MTU and is manufactured for any literal purposes. Merkava Mk.4's top speed is 64km/h. The bigger 1200 horsepower diesel engine has slightly increased the Merkava's weight up to 65 tonnes(637432.25 newtons). This tank is so heavy it is heavier than 3 large cars (1 per large car = 4,366 pounds((all per large cars = 13098 pounds(Newtons = 58262.807)). Defense Most Merkavas are used with other elements of composite armors that are made from Israel. These tanks were advanced its models of armor that includes modular armors blueprint which it will be able for the crews to repair or replace the damaged parts of the military tank. Alien Invasion of the Tank World Earth Aliens are going full rampage toward humans, called us "Flat-Earthling" or "Blat-Fag" and will invade Earth at the immediate time. The Hoomans only know the solution of winning the Alien Invasion, the -- . .-. -.- .- ...- .- ! Merkava has made a full comeback on Aliens. Killing them with no mercy! Aliens are so scared that even Merkava is better than theirs and thinking that their tanks are so fully retarded. So the Aliens retreat and surrender. The humans refused, so the war rages continually. The humans dominate the Alien World and won the war. The Human World becomes the dominant of the Universe with Merkavas due to its immortalities and strengths. Da famous tank Stan Lee approves and quotes this Merkava: The IDF mass-produced this tank and over within at estimated: 10^10^40^49^50^56 Markavas, which almost all war tank companies outdated the other tanks. And instead, focusing on and constructing up Merkavas. The tank will never be outdated, as it will be the most active tank in a lifespan of its activeness. Category:Tank Category:Merkava